Mi mayor error
by Lyra-Acuario
Summary: ¿quien diria que una noche de copas ocasionaria el mayor error de los gemelos Kaulitz? Bill no lo queria aceptar, Tom ya no sabia que creer. Pero cuando la realidad los empieza a envolver, es imposible escapar TomxBill
1. Chapter 1

Error

Error

Un error. Eso era lo que había sido aquello. Bill maldijo por lo bajo. Se sentía tan avergonzado como para levantar la cabeza. Y lo que le dolía: no era que se había equivocado. Sino que en el fondo de sus emociones, algo le decía a gritos que le había gustado. Porque a pesar de haber sido producto del alcohol, lo recordaba. Escenas borrosas que lo sofocaban de solo pensarlas. Maldijo de nuevo.

Entonces sintió un empujón por detrás. De inmediato se tensiono y volteo con cara de pocos amigos. Era Georg, como siempre molestándolo.

-¿Qué sucede?- interrogo el aludido, porque sintió la tensión de Bill. Pero por su parte el chico lanzo un bufido y se dirigió adentro de su autobús.

Grave error. Cuando entro se encontró con su gemelo mayor. Un silencio pesado se hizo presente. Sus ojos se encontraron fue por unos instantes. Porque de inmediato Bill rompió la conexión.

-…ah...- Tom quiso hablar, pero no supo que decir. Por lo que él también bajo la mirada y miro de reojo por la ventana. Podía ver a Georg hablando con David.

Entonces devolvió su mirada para ver al pelinegro, pero Bill ya había subido a la segunda plataforma, esfumándose de su panorama. Dejo escapar un segundo suspiro. Claro que lo recordaba: aquel grave error. Y le parecía estúpido, porque ni el mismo fue consiente de sus emociones, de su cuerpo, que se movió por el alcohol que fluía en sus venas.

-demonios- maldijo mientras sostenía su cabeza con las manos. Sentía que le iba a estallar, porque después de aquel día no había hablado con Bill. O quizás si lo habían hecho pero sentía una barrera que los separaba -¿Por qué hice aquello?-

_Porque en verdad había ocurrido ¿cierto?_ Interrogo a su mente. Los recuerdos eran confusos. No sabía si era cierto. O quizás había sido una ilusión, algo que su mente dañada había creado.

-O quizás… si ocurrió algo… pero no es lo que pienso- se dijo así mismo. Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, por tercera vez en aquel día.

Bill no quería hablarle o por lo menos, no de ese tema. De hecho no lo había mencionado pero le rehuía con cualquier tema que tuviese que ver con aquella noche, con aquella fiesta. Cerró sus puños -¡basta! Tenemos que hablar- y se levanto decidido a enfrentar a su gemelo menor.

Bill se encontraba mirando el techo. Sentía el corazón la boca. Cada vez que veía, cada vez que lo sentía cerca. Como siempre Tom. Se llevo las manos a la cara cubriéndola, dejando escapar un grito, uno acallado con sus manos.

-ahhhhh…..demonios…- maldijo –esto es una mierda-

Porque de verdad lo era. Aceptaba que por su estilo mucha gente lo considerara gay. Pero a el no le importaba. El demostraría que el cabello pintado y el maquillaje no era sinónimo de ser gay.

De eso estaba seguro.

Hasta que paso aquello.

Porque aunque allá hecho todo lo posible para confundir a Tom. El hecho de que aquello hubiese pasado, no cambiaba nada. Por el contrario, estaba ahí: taladrándole el alma. Una lagrima bajo por la mejilla, cubierta por la almohada que puso en su cara. Se sentía avergonzado de aquello: el no planeo. No negaba que siempre tuvo confianzas con su hermano. Pero nunca había llegado aquello.

¿Por qué el maldito alcohol los traiciono?

-que mierda- susurro. Quería borrar los recuerdos de su mente. Pero esta lo traicionaba. De hecho se los recordaba a cada segundo. Aunque eran borrosos, aun podía sentir los escalofríos, lo dedos de Tom deslizándose por su piel, la voz de su gemelo mayor llamándole, incitándole.

-Bill-

El aludido se sobresalto. Esas palabras habían sido demasiado reales. No se quito la almohada de la cara. Tenía miedo de darse cuenta de que se estaba volviendo loco. De un castigo divino por haber cometido aquello.

"_Demonios, estoy alucinando" _

-¡Bill demonios!- grito Tom molesto. Cansado de estar como un idiota parado en la puerta. El pelinegro bajo la almohada, llevándose la mano al corazón y dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. El castaño frunció el seño: quizás y no había pasado nada; quizás fuera todo producto de su paranoia; de hecho Bill siempre se comportaba raro: tal vez todo estuviera bien.

-Por lo menos es real- se dijo así mismo el pelinegro: aliviado de que no fuera una alucinación. Entonces levanto su mirada. Tener a Tom de frente después de aquello le daba escalofríos. _"Pero el no recuerda nada claramente"_ pensó. Debía seguir engañándolo, así que mostrando seguridad de donde no tenía, se sentó en su cama y lo miro sin muchas ganas.

-¿Qué quieres?- hablo. El chico de las rastras frunció el seño: por dios ¿Cómo que quería? Cerró sus puños y sonrió de manera expectativa.

-Nada- respondió –solo hablar-

-ah- respondió en el mismo tono el menor. Entre el y Tom, por supuesto que el siempre ganaba y no iba a permitir que el mayor le ganara mintiendo. –Pues estoy un poco cansado… seria mejor que hablaras con Georg y Gustav que están abajo, tienen mejores temas de que hablar…-

-ja- rio sarcástico, acercándose y sentándose a su lado –créeme, tengo un tema muy interesante de que hablar- Bill sintió un escalofrió, tosió disimuladamente y lo miro de reojo sentado a su lado: sabía de lo que iba a hablar.

-ok- simplifico –aunque seria más sencillo que digieras la verdad: que no puedes estar ni un segundo sin mí- agrego con malicia. Pero antes de que Tom respondiera tomo una maleta que contenía sus pinturas -¿no te importa?- hablo señalando que iba a maquillarse. Tom lo miro unos instantes: ¿de verdad le importaba que a el le importara que se pintase? –Igual lo voy a hacer- agrego.

-Lo se- dijo –por eso no respondo- Bill encogió los hombros y saco su base, mientras sin muchas ganas preguntaba.

-y bien ¿Qué es ese tema tan "interesante"?- El castaño quedo en silencio.

La actitud de Bill lo confundía. De hecho siempre le había pasado aquello pero nada grave hasta los momentos. Pero ahora ¿y si hablaba y nada de eso ocurrió? Bill lo mirara de pies a cabezas, pensando: ¿Qué demonios? ¿Eso piensas de tu hermano? Tom negó con la cabeza, no, no iba a caer en esa trampa.

Por su parte, Bill no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se veía en el espejo: manipular a Tom era muy sencillo. Solo debía cambiar un poco su actitud y todo cambiaría. Pero entonces recordó que todo era cierto, que de verdad aquello había pasado. Su mirada se cristalizo. Maldijo mentalmente como costumbre que tenia.

Todo iba también. Pero el remordimiento en su conciencia le taladraba. Lo confundía.

-mierda- susurro y Tom le miro. Tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-¿Qué…que sucede?- interrogo el castaño. Bill sonrió falsamente.

-No… un mugre en el ojo… nada grave- dijo negando con la cabeza -¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?- Pero antes de que pudiese seguir sintió cuando el castaño tomo su rostro con las manos, acercándose amenazadoramente. Bill quedo paralizado: podría robarle un beso que el menor no reaccionaria –Que… ¿Qué haces?- tartamudeo sin aliento al verlo tan cerca.

-¿Cómo que… que hago?- respondió Tom sin separase –dijiste que tenias una basura en el ojo-

-Si pero…- Tom le interrumpió.

-Bueno, solo voy a soplar- Bill quedo en silencio.

-era eso-

-si- respondió -¿Qué más podría ser?- El menor embozo una sonrisa irónica: porque no sabia si sentirse decepcionado o aliviado.

-si, tienes razón- acepto. El castaño tardo en asimilar aquello. Pero cuando por fin comenzaba a darse cuenta. Una voz carraspeando, los sobresalto. Era Georg. Quien los miraba con cara de: ¿Qué están haciendo? Bill empujo a Tom de inmediato.

-¿es hora de bajar?- pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

-Si, están haciendo los últimos ajustes para el concierto de esta noche, David quiere que los veamos antes- El vocalista asintió. La verdad, él ya estaba maquillado. Así que guardo la maleta y se levanto. Miro a Tom.

-Vayamos- El castaño aun shock asintió. Bill no espero respuesta y salió de la habitación, dejando a los dos solos. Tom no se levanto por lo que Georg lo miro interrogante.

-¿te mueves?-

-eres…eres…increíblemente inoportuno- hablo por fin recuperado.

-¿inoportuno?- interrogo confundido -¿Qué demonios planeabas hacer?-

-Oh cállate- ordeno, pero Georg siguió con su interrogatorio.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

-nada que te incumba- y se levanto pasando de lado del bajista.

-oh vamos- dijo –anda, que lo digas… ¿Qué planeas?-

-no planeo nada- hablo bajando las escaleras, vio por la ventana que Bill ya estaba con David y Gustav.

-¡claro que planeas algo! ¡Reconozco esa mirada!-

-¿Cuál mirada?- freno en seco y miro al bajista.

-Esa mirada que le estabas enviando a Bill- Tom guardo silencio –esa mirada dice algo, pero lo que me parece extraño es que se la estés enviando a tu hermano-

-no…no se que hablas- Georg lo miro dubitativo –de acuerdo, no se porque mire así a Bill, no tiene nada de malo igual- el bajista frunció el seño -¿te importa si esta mal?- Hubo un silencio de unos minutos.

-sería extraño- contesto no muy convencido –no es algo que debería suceder- Tom tardo en responder a aquello.

-primero que todo… ¿de que estamos hablando?- Georg lo miro con cara: no te voy a decir lo que pienso. Tom negó con la cabeza –será mejor ir-

-tienes razón- y se adelanto pero antes de salir sintió una pregunta del castaño.

-¿tú recuerdas que hicimos el viernes en la noche?-

-¿Qué?-

-no- negó –quiero decir: sabes ¿Qué hizo Bill en la noche del viernes?-

-¿en la fiesta?- el castaño asintió –mmm… estaba tomando, de hecho ustedes dos tomaron como si no hubiera mañana- Tom sonrió –después…. ¿sabes que es extraño?- cambio de actitud -Podría jurar que Bill estuvo todo el tiempo contigo- El chico de las rastras sintió una punzada en el pecho –pero es imposible que estuviesen todo el tiempo, porque recuerda, a la mañana siguiente…- Tom asintió.

-a la mañana siguiente cuando fuiste a mi cuarto estaba en…- Georg le interrumpió.

-Si, te encontré así… probablemente estuviste con una chica esa noche, pero…-

-me abandono-

-exacto- asintió –es extraño, generalmente tu las abandonas, no ellas a ti-

"_A menos que haya sido mi hermano"_Tom frunció el seño_ "demonios, quizás y si ocurrió"_

-pero igual eso no importa- continuo Georg -¿o pasó algo importante?-

-No- negó rápido –que yo recuerde-

-en ese caso muévete, que Bill anda como tensionado estos días-

"_Créeme, se el porque"_ Pensó el castaño siguiéndole.

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Mi mayor error

**Mi mayor error**

**Por Lyraacuario**

**Capitulo 2 **

**Se que paso algo**

Las ovaciones y los gritos de las fans se hicieron presentes en todo el estadio. Bill sonrió ante el público eufórico. Si, eran aquellos momentos, los cuales le hacían olvidar muchas cosas. Cuantos errores, cual error había cometido. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada se doblo sobre su gemelo mayor. Tom sonreía ante las chicas que gritaban su nombre, además de propuestas indecorosas.

-supongo que tiene que ser así- susurro bajito el vocalista. Dándose vuelta y enviando una última sonrisa al público para ingresar detrás del escenario. Allí fue recibido con mas halagos, cosas como: muy bien hecho, el concierto ha sido perfecto, buen trabajo y muchas mas.

-aquí tienes- ofreció la maquillador, dándole una toalla a Bill para que este se secase –Hemos colocado en tu camerino todo lo que puedas necesitar-

-Gracias- hablo apresurado Bill, caminando rápidamente hacia su camerino. Sin darse cuenta que su hermano le siguió.

-¡espera!- cuando Bill fue a cerrar la puerta sintió que su hermano atravesó su mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?- Tom frunció el seño ante semejante respuesta.

-cállate y déjame pasar- exigió el chico de las rastras colándose. Bill solo suspiro y lo dejo pasar, no sin antes pasar el seguro.

Su gemelo se sentó y tomando una toalla comenzó a secarse. El pelinegro no hizo nada, por el contrario le imito.

-oye Bill-

-mmm….escucho- hablo sin interés el pelinegro, pero esta vez el castaño no se dejo intimidar.

-recuerdas…- dudo –recuerdas….¿que paso el viernes por la noche?- Bill casi se atora con el agua, por lo que tosió varias veces, sorprendido de que su hermano haya tenido el valor de enfrentar las cosas.

-….re…cordar…- tartamudeo, sintiéndose pequeño ante la mirada penetrante de su gemelo –no, nada, que yo recuerde-

-¿de verdad?- interrogo punzante. Bill trago.

-De verdad- repitió. Tom lanzo un bufido y se levanto, por inercia Bill retrocedió, esto hizo que el castaño frunciera el seño.

-entonces ¿Por qué me huyes?- hablo un poco molesto.

-no te huyo- respondió rápido.

-Lo estas haciendo-

-por supuesto que no- Sintió la mirada de Tom –son solo los nervios después del concierto-

-no es cierto- hablo molesto –vamos… se que paso algo-

-no se de que hablas-

-¡Bill!-

-¡no paso nada!- grito en respuesta. Ambas respiraciones se dificultaron, porque ambos estaban molestos, porque ninguno quería ceder.

-se que paso algo- hablo cortante.

-no paso nada- respondió en el mismo tono –no se ni de que estas hablando-

-entonces ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso conmigo?-

-¡no estoy nervioso!-

-Oh vamos- bufo -¿ahora huir de alguien no es estar nervioso?-

-Sabes Tom Kaulitz, creo que deberías salir- corto sin hacer caso a sus comentarios.

-No me iré- se negó –hasta saber la verdad-

-¿de que verdad hablas?-

-¡la verdad!-

-estas alucinando- hablo despectivo, impresionado el mismo de la naturalidad con la que defendía su punto.

"Quizás es porque no me guste perder ante ti" pensó el pelinegro. Pero en esos instantes de distracción, no se dio cuanta como el castaño se abalanzo sobre el, aprisionándolo con la pared de forma brusca. Bill no pudo evitar gemir del dolor sin contar lo estupefacto que estaba de que su hermano le tratase así.

-no puedo quitar unos recuerdos de mi mente- hablo Tom haciendo caso omiso al gemido de dolor de Bill. Aun sujetándolo con fuerza por los hombros, a pesar de que el pelinegro le tenia de las muñecas intentando separarse.

-demoni… no se de que hablas-

-¡deja de mentir!- grito. Tom por su parte era un mar de confusión, porque el tampoco comprendía el porque quería comprobar sus recuerdos, porque insistía en saber una verdad que probablemente cambiaria su relación.

"¿deseo cambiar nuestra relación?" se interrogo así mismo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y por primera vez desde que aquello comenzó, su cabeza pensó: "esta mal que nosotros lo hubiéramos hecho…después de todo, somos hermanos"

-Tom suéltame- pidió Bill sintiendo que si el castaño lo seguía acosando, acabaría por revelar toda la verdad. Y el no quería, no quería aceptar que todo había ocurrido, que de verdad se habían faltado el respeto…que ellos, ya no podrían volver a ser como antes. Bill dejo que unas lágrimas resbalasen.

Lo había evitado. Derramar lágrimas. Pero ya no podía mas, porque el quería olvidar, pero su mayor solo lo obligaba a recordar.

-Yo…- Tom se dio cuenta de las lágrimas de Bill. De su maquillaje que comenzaba a correrse. El mayor aflojo su fuerza y lo miro con un poco de temor. Bill al sentir que ya no era aprisionado, permitió que sus piernas cedieran la fuerza. Se sentía mal y Tom solo era una cabeza sin sentimientos.

-¿Por qué no entiendes?- se quejo Bill –no entiendes que las cosas no son tan sencillas-

De hecho Tom lo sabía, aunque hasta ahora pensaba con cabeza fría. Maldijo internamente, sabia que era diferente a Bill, que ambos a pesar de ser gemelos reaccionaban de distinta manera. Ya no sabia que pensar, si el era el cobarde por obligar a que Bill le respondiese una pregunta que era para ambos, o Bill por tratar de esquivar siempre las cosas.

-Yo….de verdad lo siento- pronuncio por primera vez con la mayor sinceridad que podía. Tom se doblo quedando a la altura de su hermano y sin esperar permiso de este, lo atrajo contra si, rodeándolo con un abrazo. Bill paro de llorar. No empujo a Tom pero en ningún momento correspondió al abrazo –no se…no se que ocurrió realmente…pero no quiero que nada cambie- pidió sin soltarlo, haciendo mas fuerte su agarre, como si temiese que Bill se fuese a separar y dejarlo atrás.

Por su parte el pelinegro estaba paralizado, sintiendo el aroma de su gemelo envolverlo. Su respiración contra su piel, la cabeza que se escondía en su cuello. No sabia que hacer, porque si lo abrazaba le daría paso a que no le importaba lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

"porque de hecho si me importo" pensó. Era algo que no podía olvidar, algo que había quedado trazado en su propia piel, siendo escrito al fuego de la pasión. Bill disfruto ese momento, de hecho ambos lo disfrutaron y, era eso, lo que más miedo le daba. Que su cuerpo pidiese mas, que su mente le traicionara con los recuerdos. No, aunque quisiera, ya nada podía ser como antes.

-fui tuyo y fuiste mío- susurro bajito Bill, inaudible incluso para Tom que estaba cerca. Bill coloco una mano en el hombro de Tom. Guardando silencio, y dejando escapar una ultima lagrima en silencio –nada va cambiar- susurro y Tom se separo para verle los ojos. Bill embozo una falsa sonrisa –olvi…olvid….olv- bill no era capaz de pronunciar esa palabra: olvidemos.

-Sera mejor descansar- hablo Tom y el pelinegro asintió con el nudo en la garganta.

-Hablaremos en otra ocasión- apoyo separándose, señalando la puerta para que Tom saliese. El mayor no dijo nada, solo camino hacia ella y dio una última hojeada a su menor. Bill estaba recostado contra la pared, observándole fijamente, con una expresión que el no sabría descifrar, porque era la primera vez que se la veía.

"es por el bien de ambos" pensó Tom saliendo. Por el bien de ambos, el iba a callar lo que comenzaba a sentir desde aquel día.

Cuando Tom salió, Bill no pudo evitar caer de nuevo al suelo. Tragando fuerte, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta. Tapando su boca para acallar los sollozos. Aquel dolor que le impedía respirar. No sabia que pensaba Tom, ni lo que iba a hacer, pero esta mal. Sentía el suplicio taladrarle, las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer.

-¿Qué has hecho Bill? ¿Crees que puedes olvidarlo todo así? Perdiéndote de la realidad….- Negó con su cabeza. No podría, y lo que más le pesada: es que debía fingir que podía mas.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Mi mayor error

**Mi mayor error**

**Por lyraacuario**

**Capitulo 3**

**Sueños **

Beber era realmente peligroso, aun así a ninguno de los dos le importo mucho. Bebieron, cierto, como si no hubiese mañana pero ¿Qué importaba? No iba a pasar nada de lo cual debieran tener miedo. O por lo menos esos eran los pensamientos que le rondaban en la mente a ambos gemelos. Bill levanto una copa, Tom le imito.

Su gemelo menor podría ser realmente molesto a veces, aunque quizás no era molestia, era quizás que odiaba perder.

"Y ante Bill siempre pierdo" pensó el mayor. Tragando de largo. Sintiendo el ardor en su garganta. Escucho la risa de Bill, al parecer el ya estaba mas que pasado de copas, bien, no importaba. Para eso era esa fiesta. Para beber y festejar, reconocer que eran los mejores. Que sus triunfos aun iban en ascenso.

-mierda- susurro Bill cuando tomo mal la copa y esta se rego sobre si. Tom rio fuertemente siendo reprendido por la mirada de su menor. Bill se levanto sintiendo tambalearse. Todo daba vuelta, se sentía demasiado feliz, demasiado libre –vue…vuelvo- dijo apuntando con el dedo. Dando tropezones mientras subía las escaleras, sabia donde estaba su habitación, no necesitaba una guía pero si algo para tenerse.

Bebió un poco más. No pudo evitar mirar el reloj, si, sentía las copas encima, aunque ya era una sensación familiar. Pero lo que realmente le molestaba es que los minutos pasaban y Bill no regresaba. Pudo sentir cuando Georg lo empujo mientras reía, si, el también estaba tomado. No lo pensó mas, no dio justificación ni nada. Simplemente fue en busca de su menor. El ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Solo sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

¿Cómo llego a la habitación y sin perderse? Tom podría jurar que era el deseo de ver a Bill. No lo sabía bien, pero quería tenerlo cerca y más aun, le parecía extraño, que su cuerpo se estuviese sometiendo a sensaciones nuevas. Abrió la puerta sin preguntar y dio una hojeada. Entro en el baño, dio unas vueltas, pero Bill no estaba en su cuarto. Maldijo y sin fijarse bien tropezó en suelo cayendo de rodillas.

-maldito suelo- dijo sobándose por el dolor. Levantándose molesto y saliendo de la habitación. Miro a todos lados -¿Dónde demonios estas?- hablo frustrado. Entonces se quedo mirando la puerta de su cuarto ¿Por qué Bill entraría a su cuarto? Era imposible. Pero aun así entro y paso el seguro con una extraña seguridad.

No encendió la luz, porque se sentía refugiado en la oscuridad. No entendía ni lo que hacia, pero si pudo vislumbrar la figura que estaba boca arriba de la cama. Sintiendo la única luz que se colaba por las ventanas. Los baches de los carros al pasar. Camino a paso lento. Y era extraño, porque aun sentía el alcohol en sus venas, pero aun reconocía que lo que sentía y planeaba no era correcto.

Bill estaba con los ojos cerrados. ¿Por qué estaba en la habitación Tom? Simple, se dio cuenta que no era capaz de tenerse y regresar a la fiesta, pero por el contrario aun quería sentir el aroma de su hermano. Aunque sonase extraño, lo quería cerca. Por eso entro en la habitación, por eso se acomodo en la cama. Porque podía sentir su aroma.

El castaño se tambaleo un poco, pero pudo llegar a su menor. Verlo allí, con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos. Definitivamente el alcohol no lo estaba haciendo pensar coherentemente, pero igual no le importo. Se recargo en la cama, que se hundía ante el nuevo peso. Quedando prácticamente en cuatro sobre Bill, vio cuando este abría sus ojos.

Unos instantes de silencio, el solo contacto intimo entre las miradas. Tom no espero mas, cedió la fuerza de sus brazos para poder bajarse un poco, sin permiso pedido, unió sus labios a los de Bill.

Por su parte el pelinegro quedo suspendido de la realidad cuando al abrir sus ojos vio a Tom. Sin romper la mirada, solo cuando sintió el roce de los labios de su mayor unirse a los suyos. No supo como reaccionar, pero abrió sus labios para que el mayor explorase su boca. Un extraño mariposeo se poso en su vientre. Cuando la lengua de su mayor comenzó a incitar la suya.

Inconscientemente la mano de Bill se levanto, enredando sus dedos en las rastras de Tom. Atrayéndolo contra si para que el beso no acabase. Estaba mal, pero a ninguno de los dos le importa el porque hacían eso en esos momentos. Ahora solo importaba ellos, ahora cada uno tenia fijo lo que quería.

La falta de aire los hizo separase. Y sus respiraciones se encontraron, ambas aceleradas. Ambos confundidos, sintiendo el sabor del licor en sus bocas, el fruto de lo que es una manzana prohibida. Tom dio un beso en la mejilla de Bill, quedándose unos instantes en esa posición, sus labios sobre su piel, para después comenzar a bajar, dejando una línea de besos húmedos en el cuello del menor.

Bill gimió ante aquellos besos. Sintiendo su vista nublada y los escalofríos que le recorrían todo. Sentía la molestia de la ropa encima y el deseo porque ambas pieles se encontrasen. No sabia si estaba consiente, si decirle a Tom que frenara ¿Por qué la persona que tenia encima era Tom? Se pregunto así mismo, sintiendo como el mayor le subía la camisa. Para deshacerse de ella, junto al resto de ropa en el suelo.

Ya era tarde, pensó el pelinegro. Ambas pieles se encontraban y apropósito, trazo con sus dedos una línea en la espalda de Tom, quien solo dejo escapar un gemido ante la delicada caricia. El vocalista siguió así, trazando círculos con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo el calor en el cuerpo de su mayor.

Tom no aguanto mas, con su mano tomo del mentón a Bill y le dio un profundo beso, abriendo su boca con algo de brusquedad para poder entrar y saborear e incitar aquella lengua. Él sabía que estaba mal, pero ya que estaban así, iba a aprovechar. Bill por su parte no le negó el beso, por el contrario el correspondió con la misma intensidad. Aun con sus manos en la espalda del mayor delineando su figura.

Pronto la mano derecha de Bill tomo otro rumbo, el castaño se separo un poco al sentir lo que su menor hacia. Lo miro a los ojos, quería saber lo que le profesaban mientras le acariciaba de esa forma tan atrevida. Lo que vio lo volvió más loco de lo que ya iba, aquellos ojos que desorbitaban pasión.

Sonrió mordiendo su propio labio, para acallar los gemidos que querían salir. Escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Bill. E incluso, cerrando sus labios en la propia piel de su gemelo, dándole un pequeño mordisco o un chupón que dejaba marca. Bill gimió ante aquello, aumentando su ritmo y haciendo una tarea imposible para Tom: no gemir. Acabo por hacerlo y el menor disfruto de aquello, pero, no quería que su mayor se corriese, por lo que freno sintiendo la queja en su oído. Sonrió, pero Tom le susurro.

-no creas…que voy…a ser el único-

Y sin esperar el permiso, Tom se separo un poco, para bajar aquella parte que distinguía a Bill de cualquier hombre. Era algo que el nunca había hecho, porque jamás había estado con otro hombre, pero fue una sensación muy placentera. Envolver el miembro de su menor con su boca.

Bill sintió lo mismo que Tom. Los espasmos de placer que se extendían por todo su cuerpo. Aquellas descargas que lo hacían gemir. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, con su vista nublada, solo sintió cuando Tom abandonaba su tarea, para acercarse a el y besarlo.

Pudo sentirse suyo en cuestión de segundos, cuando Tom entro en él tras haberlo preparado. Los gemidos inundaron la habitación, ambos cuerpos bañados en sudor. Tom beso a Bill a medida que las embestidas aumentaban, acallando los gemidos y sintiendo, las uñas de Bill sobre la espalda.

Llegaron a la cupiste, un orgasmo que los envolvió a ambos. Tom se dejo caer sobre Bill. Sintiendo su cuerpo cansado, pero con una extraña satisfacción que lo albergaba. Dio unos últimos besos en el hombro de su menor, tras susurrar una palabra, que de no haber estado Bill cansado. La abría escuchado.

--

Bill abrió sus ojos bañado en sudor. Su respiración agitada y sintiendo el calor de su sueño. Cubrió con su mano su boca. No quería que un gemido se le llegase a salir. No lo podía creer, él tratando de olvidar y ahora, hasta en sus sueños lo sentía. Era imposible, simplemente después de aquella noche no podría olvidar que fue de Tom. Se levanto rápido y corrió al baño. No quería hacerlo pero debía atenderse. Jamás había soñado algo así, pero como siempre su hermano lo cambiaba todo.

-idiota- susurro bajito.

Por su parte, Tom freno cuando fue a abrir la puerta del cuarto de su gemelo menor. Sabía que se había prometido: no decirle lo que comenzaba a sentir. Pero, él no era alguien que se guardase sus cosas. No obstante freno, cuando al dirigir su mano a la perilla de la puerta. Escucho un gemido del menor. Quedo paralizado. Sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-es….es…imposible- y retrocedió unos pasos incrédulo.

¿Bill estaba con alguien?

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Mi mayor error

**Mi mayor error**

**Por Lyraacuario**

**Capitulo 4**

**¿que planeas? **

Tom quedo paralizado, completamente ido ante aquel gemido. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que de verdad eso estuviese pasando. Le parecía imposible, Bill no podía estar con nadie. No con alguien diferente a el. Retrocedió un paso, llevo una mano a su boca incrédulo incluso de su propio dolor.

-Billy…- susurro dolido, dándose la vuelta y marchándose a su habitación. No sabia que hacer pero entendía que no era el momento de actuar. Después de todo, el no sabia cual era la relación exacta con su hermano. Sabia que lo amaba, pero no sabia que sentía Bill –y evidentemente no es amor- se susurro así mismo.

-

A la mañana siguiente. Bill bajo al comedor. Ellos se encontraban de gira por Alemania por lo que esta vez se estaban quedando en Wiesbaden. Bill llevaba puesto unos jeans oscuros junto a una franela negra, además de su chaqueta y unos lentes oscuros que disimulaban que había estado llorando la noche anterior.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, porque ninguno de los dos gemelos se saludo. Inclusive Georg y Gustav los miraron extrañados sin comprender su comportamiento.

-buenos días- saludos Gustav con miradas intercaladas en ambos gemelos. Bill asintió y tomo una tostada sin muchas ganas.

-¿sucede algo?- Georg si lo pregunto. Bill levanto la mirada y encogió los hombros.

-nada que yo recuerde-

-tu nunca recuerdas nada- corto Tom de mal humor. Bill ni lo miro, pero sintió una espina clavarse en su pecho. Guardo silencio, no iba a discutir, quería olvidar y lo iba a conseguir aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Pero el castaño no estaba dispuesto a callarse, porque de hecho se sentía traicionado –pero claro, es mejor negar las cosas…- continuo -de hecho, es bueno encontrar… consuelo- Ahora si Bill lo miro con una ceja enmarcada.

-¿de que diablos estas hablando?-

-nada….- corto –es muy fácil encontrar consuelo- Bill se toco su sien. No entendía nada. Bajo su desayuno.

-¿sabes que?- se levanto –me importa muy poco lo que pienses- y se dispuso a marchar. Pero el castaño fue mas rápido, lo tomo de la muñeca haciéndolo doblegarse con su fuerza. Hasta quedar sus labios cerca de su oído. Bill quedo helado en esa pose.

-ni creas que no lo supe- Susurro bajito, solo para que Bill escuchase.

-¿de que estas…hablando?- pregunto confuso.

-deja, maldita sea- apretó sus dientes –deja de mentir- Bill lo miro. ¿Se refería a lo noche que pasaron juntos? Georg y Gustav estaban que se paraban de la silla para poder escuchar.

-¿Qué demonios….- Vio la mirada profunda de Tom-¿…que gano con… aceptarlo?-

-evidentemente no mi amor- Bill sintió un nudo en la garganta –no puedo creer lo bajo que has caído-

-no me…- Bill trago saliva, sintiendo la ira en sus venas, aun así hablo calmado –no me culpes de algo que también has hecho- se separo bruscamente.

-¡es diferente!- grito Tom molesto. Bill apretó sus puños: ¿Cómo se atrevía Tom a reclamarle algo así? ¡El no le obligo a nada!

-¡no es diferente!- exclamo en el mismo tono. Respirando dificultosamente. Georg y Gustav se levantaron, dispuestos a calmarlos –pero ¿sabes que? ¡No me importa lo que sientas! ¡No me importa lo que pienses!- grito herido. Por su parte Tom se levanto, estaba molesto, de hecho como nunca lo había estado, porque se sentía traicionado, porque no podía creer que Bill lo cambiara en una noche. Por lo menos el, no había podido olvidar lo que sintió aquella noche, hasta en su mente habían circulado pensamientos de repetirla.

-¡cállate!- exigió -¡es mas, vete! ¡No quiero escucharte mas!- ordeno. Bill lo miro con el seño fruncido. Georg se atravesó entre los dos.

-tranquilos- dijo -¿Qué sucede?- Bill rio sarcástico.

-Nada- dijo – O por lo menos nada, que me haga mas culpable que el- Y se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse. Pasando al lado de David que venia entrando.

-Hey Bill- El pelinegro ni le presto atención. Siguió de largo -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto a los muchachos, pero Georg encogió los hombros con una mirada de: yo también quiero saberlo.

-que me lleva el demonio- susurro Tom sentándose. Tomando de mala gana la tostada que había estado a punto Bill de comerla y mordisquearla. David se acerco. No pregunto, sabia que no era el momento.

-Tenemos una sección de fotos-

-perfecto, pero que no me pongan al lado de ese idiota-

-eh….- David tardo en contestar –dense prisa…- Y salió del comedor. Ninguno dijo nada. Georg miro a su amigo, luego le envió una mirada a Gustav: ve con Bill. El chico asintió y se fue. El bajista tardo en hablar.

-¿Por qué han discutido?-

-nada importante…- contesto de mala gana. Aunque si era importante, porque se sentía deprimido.

-entonces… ¿Qué le reclamas?-

-¿Cómo que, que le reclamo??- exclamo molesto.

-Dime tu, yo no lo se-

-anoche el estuvo….estuvo- se callo. Estaba hablando demás.

-¿estuvo?- animo Georg a que siguiera. Tom negó con la cabeza y dio un mordisco a la tostada –de verdad….-

-¿de verdad que?-

-esa expresión lo dice todo….- Tom lo miro interrogante –recuerda que llevo mucho tiempo conviviendo con ustedes… te conozco-

-¿y eso que?-

-Bill estuvo con alguien anoche- Tom sintió un balde agua fría, abrió sus ojos como platos –lo sabia, eso lo confirma-

-¿Cómo…como?-

-da igual como- resto importancia –pero…¿de verdad? No creo que Bill-

-mejor cállate, claro que es verdad-

-pero…es Bill- Hablo –si hubieses sido tu…quizás, pero Bill, él no mete a cualquiera en su cama-

-lo mismo pensaba yo-

-Tom-

-basta ¿quieres?- pidió –lo escuche… no estoy mintiendo- se levanto molesto –Bill es un gran idiota- dijo comenzando a caminar.

-mmm- Georg lo miro unos instantes –Tom- el castaño no lo miro, por lo que le siguió –Tom-

-¿Qué quieres?- Y lo miro, Georg sonrió.

-¿estas celoso?- El castaño quedo paralizado.

-

-imbécil…que me las vas a pagar- maldijo Bill lanzándose sobre su cama del autobús. Escondió su rostro en la almohada, quitándose rápidamente los lentes, y ahogando un grito contra la almohada –ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

-Bill- El pelinegro sintió el llamado, era Gustav. No lo miro -¿estas bien?-

-quisiera estarlo- dijo –estúpido de Tom, dime si no es un idiota… ¡Inútil! ¡Egoísta!- enumero defectos. Gustav se sentó en la cama de al lado, la de Tom.

-¿Por qué discutieron?- pregunto, sintiendo un poco de gracia ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Da igual el porque- corto Bill descartando detalles –es un idiota-

-debió haber hecho algo-

-….-

-tenemos una sección de fotos- comento. Bill se levanto con el seño fruncido.

-demonios- dijo –oh demonios… ya imagino lo que viene- se sentó.

-Saldrás en mas de una fotografía con el-

-no me importa la fotografía, me importa es la pose-

-¿la pose?- interrogo. Bill negó con la cabeza.

-maldita sea-

-necesitas maquillaje- señalo Gustav. El pelinegro lo miro -¿estuviste…llorando?-

-….- Bill le esquivo –nada que el maquillaje no pueda ocultar-

-tiene que ser algo grave… Tom se veía deprimido desde que lo vi esta mañana- Bill guardo silencio: ¿tanto le deprimía haberse acostado con su gemelo?

"claro que le deprime, le molesta Bill….nosotros somos hermanos…." Se regaño así mismo. Sintió a Gustav carraspear.

-no fue mi culpa- dijo de repente el pelinegro –no puedo creer que me culpe-

-…..- Gustav guardo silencio, no sabia de que hablaba el pelinegro.

-pero ¿sabes que?- dijo –la va a pagar…- cerro sus puños -¿Por qué tengo que sufrir?-

-Bill no entiendo de que hablas- hablo Gustav.

-¡no importa!- dijo –solo ayúdame- El baterista abrió sus ojos.

-¿en que?- interrogo.

-No es una tarea difícil- dijo –solo quiero salir-

-¿de que hablas?-

-eso- dijo –solo saldré- continuo –pero Tom no sabrá para que salí y tú lo vas a engañar-

-no- se negó –no me involucres en tus cosas-

-oh vamos, es solo una pequeñez- dijo –la verdadera venganza la prepare afuera-

-Bill-

-O dile a Georg que estoy saliendo- dijo –el se lo dirá a Tom- Gustav suspiro.

-¿Qué planeas?-

-ya lo veras-

-

-no estoy celoso-

-si, como digas- paso de lado Georg.

-¡que no lo estoy!- exclamo. EL bajista freno.

-si tu lo dices- Tom frunció el seño, Georg le cambio de tema -siempre me he preguntado algo- dijo -¿Qué clase de relación tienes con tu hermano?- El castaño se atoro –oh vamos…no es normal-

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?- Georg frunció el seño.

-okey- dijo al ver que el castaño le iba a esquivar –vamos al bus, tenemos una sección- y acelero el paso. Tom dejo escapar una maldición: ¿Cuál era su relación? "Antes" hermanos, "ahora" no lo sabia, pero eran algo mas.

"me pregunto quien es" pensó de repente al recordar el gemido de su gemelo "que te descubriré" se propuso.

Continuara…


End file.
